Miracles from the Master
Fantastic Four: Miracles From the Master is a storyline depicting the first appearance of the Miracle Man, a magician with the apparent ability to implant thoughts and memories in the minds of the people that he makes eye contact with. Conjuring false rumors of the Fantastic Four and causing a march to soil the name of the team, the Miracle Man seems to pose a grave threat to the team as far as his abilities go. Background Story Average Day at the Baxter Building The story began with an average day at the Baxter Building. Susan revealed to Reed that she planned for the two of them to get married and Reed agreed to the idea, officially setting their status to engaged, but the date for their marriage seemed to be undecided at that time. Normal lingering around the Baxter Building was cut short when a news outing that a man coining himself as the Miracle Man had been leading a march advocating the elimination of the Fantastic Four, causing the four costumed heroes to be pushed to the option to defeating him before their reputation was tarnished entirely. Miracles of Illusion The battle soon began, as Thing, Mr. Fantastic, Human Torch, and Invisible Woman began calming down the protest in the streets with their powers, calmly escorting civilians away and situating the situation. Miracle Man, the person leading the operation, had controlled a superpowered supervillain known as the Absorbing Man with the intention to defeat the Fantastic Four. Absorbing Man posed a great threat to the Fantastic Four, defeating Thing with ease before being sent to Central Park at a distance where the Miracle Man was no longer able to control his thought process. Absorbing Man, sent away by the transportation power of the Human Torch, was not seen again, presumably fleeing out of confusion as he did not remember the memories that were implanted in his head. With the Absorbing Man gone as his only line of defense, Miracle Man used his powers for the civilians to swarm the Fantastic Four, taking down Invisible Woman with ease. No More Miracles for the Miracle Man Mr. Fantastic easily slithered through the large crowds with his versatility and shapeshifting abilities and almost managed to restrain Miracle Man before he was slowed down by a mind manipulated Thing, who had memories conjured into his mind that made him want to antagonize the Fantastic Four. Figuring out that the powers of the Miracle Man depended on his eye contact with the subject that he was intending to manipulate with new memories through a brief conversation where the Human Torch had briefly ripped through the defenses of the Miracle Man, the mind control of the Thing withered away as the Fantastic Four had finally backed Miracle Man into a corner, forcing the showman Joshua Ayers to submit into defeat against his will as a blindfold was put across his face and he was stuffed into a police car and driven away to be submitted into prison. Aftermath In the conclusion of the story, Uatu the Watcher, a powerful member of the Watcher council, silently watched the four with his wise eyes in the Baxter Building, having witnessed many outcomes in the universe. Uatu has watched them from the start and fears that their adventures may come to an end from his predictions. He is part of a larger story and intends to reveal himself to the four when he believes the time is right, as he believes that they are in for a treat for a larger enemy part of something more than what they can possibly handle or imagine in their minds. Miracle Man's hatred for the Fantastic Four has reached an extreme and he intends to foil them even worse when he escapes from containment. Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Fantastic Four Stories Category:Human Torch Stories Category:Miracle-Man Stories